Joshua Griffin
|image = |caption = |fullname = Joshua Griffin''Pacific Rim: Aftermath:'' Issue #1 |nicknames = Griff |born = |died = |causeofdeath = |citizenship = |family = |hair = Blonde |eyes = Brown |height = |weight = |academy = 2015 |occupation = Jaeger Pilot |rank = PPDC Ranger |number = |strike = |deploy = |affiliations = Pan Pacific Defense Corps |pilot = Vulcan Specter |partner = Zachery |command = |appearances = Pacific Rim: Aftermath |noncanon = |actor = |voice actor = }} Joshua Griffin is a former officer and Ranger of the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. He is the former pilot of the Mark-3 Jaeger Vulcan Specter and works for a man named Mech Czar. Biography Early Life Pan Pacific Defense Corps In 2015 Griffin joins the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. Following his graduation from the Jaeger Academy, he is assigned to the Mark-3 Jaeger Vulcan Specter with a pilot named Zachery. December 12, 2021 Griffin and his co-pilot are deployed in Santiago, Chile where they fight and kill a Two-headed Kaiju. Griffin and Zachery are sent out on a total of five engagements and earn three Kaiju kills. Mutavore Incident December 27, 2024, two days after , Griffin and Zachery are sent out against the Kaiju Mutavore. Despite their efforts, Mutavore makes short work of Vulcan Specter, ripping it apart. Presumably, in the aftermath of the battle, Vulcan Specter is sent to a scrapyard in Santa Monica, California. Aftermath March 2, 2034 In Los Angeles' Chinatown district, Griffin enjoys a bowl of noddles when he notices a child playing with an action figure of Knifehead and a Ranger. His meal is interrupted by a tattooed man, who knocks his bowl of noodles from his hand. Angry, Griffin attacks the man, knocking him down with a single punch. He notices a a man in sunglasses watching him and mockingly asks if "enjoyed the show". The resteraunt owner demands that Griffin leave his establishment, and Griffin insults him, saying his soup tasted like dishwater. Spotting the action figure of the Ranger on the floor, Griffin leaves the restaurant and tries to return the toy, only to find the child nowhere in sight. The man he knocked out attempts to attack him again, but Griffin knocks him down and leaves Chinatown. On his Motorcycle, Griffin drives all the way from Los Angeles to Santa Monica. He meets his co-workers, Verma, Dwayne, Pena, and Hawk at a sealed off scrapyard they mean to enter on the order of Mech Czar. Griffin assures his co-workers, who believed he wouldn't arrive in time, that he wouldn't leave him under the supervision of Pena. He offers Dwayne a weapon that allows him to burn through the wall of the sealed scrapyard. When Verma reminds him to wear his HAZMAT suit, Griffin dismisses the notion, and enters the scrapyard. Inside, Griffin is surprised to find the remains of other Jaegers fallen in battle. He warns them to take only want Mech wants them to retrieve and not to be greedy. As he tells them to look out for drones that will be searching for them, they attacked by men employed by Giovanni Capello. Griffin attempts to lead his group away from Capello's men, but he happens upon the remains of Vulcan Specter and remembers the battle against Mutavore. One of Capello's men mange gain the advantage over Griffin during his distraction and knocks him unconscious. Trivia *According to Stacker Pentecost, all Mark-3 Jaeger pilots save Raleigh Becket, were killed.Pacific Rim The introduction of the character Joshua Griffin, a Mark-3 pilot, may be a likely oversight. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Characters (Uprising) Category:Pacific Rim: Aftermath Category:Rangers Category:Pan Pacific Defense Corps